Some Changes
by MyGirlfriendIsTheMoon
Summary: Tezuka learns that sometimes change isn't necessarily a bad thing.  Perfect Pair.


**AN: This was written for Leap day because Fuji needed an extra special present for only having a birthday once every four years. It's not the best thing I've ever written and I'm sure that's there's a bunch of grammatical errors because I was writing this during programming class and the guy sitting next to me kept glancing at my screen with a suspicious expression. Anyway, enjoy.**

Fuji was relieved to finally have a moment of peace amongst the chaos that was his birthday. It wasn't that he wasn't having fun, but everyone was working a little too hard to make him happy on his birthday because it only happened once every four years.

As he took a deep breath, he heard soft footsteps and turned to see Tezuka walking toward him quietly. The captain had been surprisingly absent from the party, but that was hardly surprising considering how quiet and unsociable he usually was.

"How's your birthday?"

Fuji smiled warmly and replied, "It's better than I imagined. But it's also exhausting. Are you enjoying it?"

Tezuka shrugged tensely and cleared his throat awkwardly. Fuji watched his captain carefully as they had a brief moment of silence. Tezuka was the one who broke the silence, "I didn't really have time to buy you a birthday present this year."

"It's not a problem", replied Fuji curiously, "I think this party by itself is enough of a present."

"But, I still thought I should give you something", said Tezuka with an indescribable tone. Fuji had always been good at reading his captain despite the lack of emotion that Tezuka showed, but now he was at a complete loss as to what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about?"

Tezuka moved surprisingly fast to press Fuji delicately against the wall saying, "I was thinking of giving you a kiss"

Time stopped for both of them. Fuji was completely unsure of how to react to the sudden suggestion. He could feel Tezuka shaking slightly as their chest brushed together. The silence stretched out as Fuji waited for Tezuka to make a move either forwards or backwards.

As quickly as he'd advanced, Tezuka pulled back ducking his head in embarrassment. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked. Just forget I said anything"

Fuji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Tezuka continued starring at the ground. There were times that the captain could be indescribably dense.

"I didn't say no"

Tezuka glanced up in confusion. Fuji grabbed his shoulders and planted a firm kiss on the boy's lips before pulling away. A rare smile flitted over Tezuka's face as he realized what had just happened. The stoic boy immediately tried to hide it just like he hid every emotion, but Fuji said, "You don't have to be afraid to show emotion. I like you when you smile"

Tezuka relaxed and let a full grin spread across his face. Fuji was about to pull in for another kiss, but they were interrupted by Kawamura who seemed completely oblivious to the looks of exasperation that Tezuka was sending him.

"We were about to cut the cake Fuji. We can't do it without you"

Fuji sent a small smile to him replying, "I'll be there in a minute. I just need to talk to Tezuka about something"

Kawamura glanced at the captain and asked, "You're not talking about tennis today are you? Don't be a killjoy"

"I'm not talking a tennis, I promise", replied Tezuka stoically and Fuji hid a snicker. Kawamura glanced at the two of them and said, "Whatever, I'll tell them that you'll be a few minutes", before leaving.

Tezuka gritted his teeth saying, "Is he really that oblivious?'

Fuji didn't reply. He preferred to pull Tezuka in for another kiss. It was a soft slow kiss as they both grew accustom to the feel of each other's breath mingling and the feel of being pressed together.

After several minutes, they were interrupted again, by Oishi who cleared his throat and declared, "If you two are done playing tonsil hockey, then we'd like our cake now"

Tezuka turned bright red as Oishi walked away and Fuji burst into laughter. "I guess that there's no hiding our relationship anymore. What a pity?"

"Relationship?" asked Tezuka in confusion.

"We did kiss. Am I wrong to assume that something like that means that we are now dating?"

"No, it's just I didn't know if that's what you wanted", replied Tezuka quietly.

Fuji couldn't hide a grin as he watched Tezuka wring his hands nervously. It was rather surprising to see the usually confident tennis player turn into a shy little boy over something as trivial as a kiss.

They quickly returned to the party before they could be interrupted by anyone else. The rest of the party was a bit of a blur for Fuji. It was just too hard to focus on others when all he could think about was what had just happened with Tezuka.

It wasn't until after the part slowly died down and Fuji began walking home, that he and Tezuka were able to talk again. The captain was being quiet, which was hardly unusual, but that day it just irked Tezuka for some reason.

"So what happens now?" asked Fuji finally growing tired of the increasingly awkwardness.

"Happens?" replied Tezuka

"Yeah, now that we're dating or whatever's happening"

Tezuka stopped walking and looked down at the ground nervously. "Does anything really need to change? I didn't really expect anything to change"

"Seriously? You can't just kiss someone and agree to date them and not expect anything to change, Tezuka", said Fuji in exasperation, "If you didn't want us to date then you should have said so in the first place"

"That's not what I meant", blustered Tezuka awkwardly searching for the words, "It's just that everyone told me that we were practically dating already, so I don't see any reason to change what we were doing"

"Everyone already thought we were dating?'

It was Fuji's turn to be confused as Tezuka's words sank in. granted Fuji had always secretly wished that someday he and Tezuka would be an item, but it had never crossed his mind that they'd acted like they were together.

"It seems that they did. The reason I got the courage to kiss you was because Momo asked me for advice for what together and he said I was the best person to ask because I was your boyfriend"

Fuji was unsure whether to be extremely annoyed or thankful that Momoshiro had given Tezuka the nudge he needed to do something.

They began walking again and as they approached Fuji's house the tennis genius said, "I guess that we did kind of act like we were dating, but we can't act the same way we did before."

"Are you referring to something specific?"

Fuji didn't answer immediately. In fact, he refused to answer until they were outside his house and he said, "Would you mind coming in for a second?"

Tezuka agreed without hesitation as Fuji had expected. They both retreated to Fuji's bedroom where Fuji decided to make his move. He pressed Tezuka against the wall, awkwardly reaching up to kiss him fiercely. It was nothing like their last kiss. This one was rough and open mouthed.

After they'd run out of air, Fuji pulled asking, "We never used to do that, but if you want the same exact relationship as before I'm not going to force you"

Tezuka turned bright red as Fuji grinned impishly at him. "That's not what I meant. I meant"

"So what is it you want to do?" asked Fuji in a far from innocent tone.

Tezuka turned even darker red, and Fuji had to admit it was extremely cute. "I, I guess I want to kiss you"

Fuji hid laughter. He found it endlessly amusing that Tezuka could be so innocent even with kissing.

"Is that so? I think I might agree to that", said Fuji happily.

Tezuka leaned down nervously to initiate the next kiss and soon they'd returned to their prolonged passionate kiss.

As they slowly made their way across the room over to the bed, the door suddenly opened and Yuuta walked in saying, "Where did you put the…?"

The two kissing boys looked up as the younger Fuji bolted out of the room in embarrassment.

"Can't we kiss for two minutes without getting interrupted?" snapped Tezuka as his face turned bright red again.

Fuji grinned at his captain saying, "I guess next time we'll just have to lock the door"


End file.
